Acerca de Miel y Suspiros
by Viosil Uab
Summary: En una noche de su 7mo año, Sirius intentará confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Remus, sin embargo su nerviosismo no le juega a favor...SBxRL, One-shot, Fluffy,Slash.


N/A: Vaya...estoy tan nervioso con esto como la primera vez que publiqué un fic, no se que factor sea el que me aterra en mayor media, será el hecho de que me estoy iniciando en un nuevo fandom? Ho...Será por que este es mi primer slash? o.O

Y Hablando de eso...Si soy un chico, y NO, no soy Gay ni mucho menos, este fic es un regalo para mi querida Maia, fanática del Mundo de Harry Potter y en especial, fanática del RLxSB. Y si bien el slash/yaoi o como prefieran llamarle no me llama la atención, esta pareja me resulta muy agradable. Cualquier critica será bien recibida, mientras que los flames serán mayormente ignorados (verán soy una persona ocupada, y realmente no me interesa lo que pueda pensar la gente prejuiciosa acerca de mi XD)

So...Maiu (My Darling Ska! XD) este relato es para vos XD

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos maquinación de la genial J.K. Rowling

**Acerca de Miel y Suspiros**

_"...Doradas orbes celestiales, puros y exquisitos reflejos de todo cuanto eres...¿Cómo expresar todo cuanto me haces sentir?_

_Si los ángeles realmente existieran, palidecerían de envidia ante tu melodiosa risa y la dulce fragancia que porta tu cabello...tu cabello, de esa fascinante gama que es el color miel._

_Pero no es solo la belleza de tu rostro lo que me ha cautivado, tu vida esta plagada de dolor, mes a mes debes enfrentar el terrible y angustiante dolor que representa tu transformación, y no solo eso, temes ser descubierto, le temes al odio y a la persecución...sin embargo no permites que eso te transforme en alguien ruin, por el contrario, te preocupas por todo el mundo, eres justo, leal y noble; estas dispuesto a ayudar a todo quien lo requiera sin importar el que seguramente jamás te darán las gracias. Y sin importar cuanto dolor cargue tu corazón, siempre sonreirás pues no soportas ver el sufrimiento en los rostros ajenos._

_Adoro tu dulce fragancia a menta y chocolate, así como tu obsesión por los libros, y si bien ellos son los que mas alejan tu atención de mi persona, gracias a ellos es que puedo observarte por horas, gracias a ellos es que he notado, mi querido Remus Lupin, lo mucho que te am..."_

HAAA! – gritó con exasperación el joven de ojos grises para luego rascar su cabeza con ambas manos y de manera ferviente, en señal de desesperación, provocando miradas censuradoras por parte de los otros residentes de la sala común – Maldición! – dijo en voz alta, mientras releía por ultima vez el pergamino en el que había trabajado la ultima hora para luego desgarrarlo, reducirlo a un bollo de papel, y aventarlo a las llamas, contemplando como rápidamente se reducía a cenizas.

Suspiró con resignación para luego escanear con la mirada a los otros habitantes de la torre Gryffindor, en unas mesas del rincón algunos excitables alumnos de primer año trabajaban en lo que parecía ser un ensayo sobre pociones curativas, dos mesas a la izquierda de ellos, un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, con ojos celestes y figura rechoncha mordía sus uñas con inquietud, al parecer Peter Pettigrew se hallaba atascado en un diagrama para Astronomía, sobre las constelaciones del hemisferio sur. Algo mas alejados, cerca de la ventana que apuntaba al bosque prohibido, su mejor amigo, James Potter y su novia, Lily Evans parecían disfrutar de una charla en susurros, mas allá, unas chicas de cuarto lo contemplaban entre cuchicheos y sonrojos. Finalmente localizó al objeto de sus afectos, acurrucado en una vieja butaca junto al fuego, leyendo completamente absorto lo que parecía ser una novela muggle. Las luces de las llamas hacían que sus ojos ya de por sí dorados, brillaran en un tono miel sobrenatural. Sirius Black suspiró nuevamente y se limitó a contemplarlo con embelesamiento.

CDE-

_"…Pero la cara que reposa en la almohada, rosada por el resplandor del fuego, es indudablemente la de Clarice Starling, que duerme profunda y dulcemente sumida en el silencio de los inocentes…"_

Cerró el libro con una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción, llevándolo contra su pecho de manera inconsciente, como siempre que terminaba de leer algo particularmente placentero.

La pequeña y perezosa sonrisa se mantuvo mientras se acurrucaba lentamente ante el calor de las llamas, sentía intensos deseos de subir las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio de los varones de 7mo año, sin embargo, el sopor se adueñaba de su cuerpo, dándole a entender que, por esta noche, ese pequeño sofá sería su lecho. Sus párpados cayeron en profundo letargo...sin embargo...una extraña sensación se agitaba en su interior, el lobo se sentía inquieto...alguien lo estaba observando!

Resignado, dejó escapar un leve bostezo y con los ojos ligeramente acuosos por el sueño, contempló a los ahora mas escasos habitantes de la sala común en busca de su acechador. Al parecer los chicos de primero habían concluido su trabajo pues no se los veía por ninguna parte, mientras que donde en algún momento estuvo Peter, actualmente se podía contemplar solo una pila de bollos de pergamino, lo que significaba que el día de mañana tendría que ayudarle a terminar el dichoso proyecto. Suspiró resignado ante esa perspectiva y enfocó su mirada en la flamante pareja, James susurraba cosas en el oído de la pelirroja y automáticamente estallaban en risitas tontas, para luego chistarse entre ellos para que los demás no supieran de sus secretos...-rodó sus ojos con un ligero aire de exasperación pero sonrió con simpatía.

Finalmente, sus ojos dorados se posaron en el joven alto y de largo cabello negro, se hallaba misteriosamente quieto, obnubilado por el crepitar de las llamas, sus mejillas lucían un tanto sonrojadas, un efecto que adujo al calor reinante en la habitación. Sus ojos grises veían sin ver, totalmente perdidos en un mar de confusión.

Siguió mirando al joven Black por al menos un minuto, finalmente, parpadeó y agitó un tanto su cabeza, tratando de espantar los sensibles, y al parecer defectuosos, instintos animales de su interior.

Secuelas de la última luna llena...-murmuró para si mismo, volviendo a acurrucarse y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, fruto del recuerdo de su ultima imagen.

CDE-

HoMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin- Gritó con desesperación el joven Black en sus pensamientos, mientras su exterior lucía inquebrantable- Meviomeviomeviomevio, yahoradeseguropiensaquesoyalgunaclasededegeneradoacechadoroalgoasí! – enunció de manera desesperada y mas bien poco legible

Sin embargo...-aventuró esperanzado, desplazando sus brillantes ojos grises con el mayor disimulo posible al punto donde reposaba el joven de cabellos castaños – No parece haberlo notado del todo...

No había caso...se limitó a volver a contemplarlo con embelesamiento

Eres conciente de que, si no lo dices lo que sientes antes de terminado el año, es posible que no vuelvas a tener una segunda oportunidad? – Susurró una voz en su oído obligándolo a sonrojarse de una manera salvaje y poco digna. Giró su cabeza con tal rapidez que se hizo daño en el cuello. Ante el se hallaba James Potter, ligeramente inclinado, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la butaca, riendo en voz baja cerca del oído derecho de Sirius, Lily hacía lo propio desde el lado izquierdo.

Huuuy- comentó con sarcasmo el joven de largo cabello negro, para luego poner sus ojos en blanco en clara señal de fastidio- pero sin son Casidy y Butch!

Sirius...-Susurró Lily de manera apremiante mientras James reía en voz baja ante la perspectiva de ser comparado con un vaquero muerto de la historia muggle – No seas necio, hace cuanto que estas suspirando como un tonto? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con Remus y decirle lo que sientes!

Cuando quiera tu concejo, Doctora Corazón, te lo haré saber, Gracias – Dijo apretando los dientes en un susurro venenoso

No seas ridículo – Le reprochó James – Sabes que solo queremos lo mejor para ti...

Lo sé – comentó en un suspiro derrotado

Mira como estas! – le susurró el joven de anteojos con preocupación, apuntando a la relucientes ojeras del rostro atractivo del joven mago– no has dormido bien en semanas, no eres el Sirius de siempre, te pasas los días mirándolo en silencio...Merlín! ni siquiera le has jugado una broma a Snape en lo que va del mes!

Y que pretendes que haga? – comentó molesto, suavizándose su mirada al hacer contacto con el angelical rostro adormecido, de repente Remus sonrió entre sueño y Sirius se sonrojó de manera salvaje, sacudió su rostro de un lado al otro para normalizarse y siguió hablando – No quiero arriesgarme a perder la amistad de Remus...y si nunca me vuelve a hablar? Creo que me moriría...

Ya basta!- lo reprendió la joven pelirroja haciéndolo encogerse en su asiento – Si tanto te gusta Remus, deberías saber que aunque no te correspondiese, nunca se alejaría de ti por algo así – James asintió con el entrecejo fruncido y Sirius bajo la cabeza, contemplando la fascinante alfombra raída a sus pies.

Supongo que tienes razón...-susurró con voz queda, suspiró una ultima vez y finalmente sonrió, a la manera en que solo sabe hacerlo Sirius Black – Hablaré con él!

Bien!- aprobó James mientras Lily sonreía de manera alentadora – En ese caso lo llamaré...OYÉ MOOPFHMPFH! – la voz del joven de anteojos se vio ahogada por una mano del perro animago (yay, verso sin esfuerzo XP)

Oye! – le siseó el animago en cuestión, su rostro de un rojo escarlata mas intenso que el de los escudos de la casa Gryffindor que colgaban en las paredes – Dije que hablaría con él, pero no ahora mismo...

Ho...lo siento-comentó con una risita avergonzada, tomando la mano de su novia, rumbo al dormitorio de los varones- En ese caso...MOONY DESPIERTA, PADFOOT QUIERE HABLAR DE ALGO IMPORTANTE CONTIGO!

PRONGS!- Gritó casi en un ladrido a la estela de polvo que quedó en las escaleras, en el punto en el que un segundo antes se hallaban James y Lily

Nos lo agradecerás mañana! – gritaron entre risas para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación y echar el encantamiento cerrojo. Un escalofrío circuló por la espina de Sirius, quien al voltear se halló cara a cara con el adormilado joven de ojos dorados, quien bostezaba y rascaba distraídamente su zona abdominal izquierda con su mano derecha. Sus ojos parecían algo cansados pero lucía de bastante buen humor.

Llamabas? – preguntó poniéndose de pie, caminando los pocos pasos que lo separaban y sentándose junto a Sirius. Volvió a bostezar, teniendo esta vez mas cuidado de tapar ese acto reflejo con su mano derecha, para luego secarse una pequeñas lagrimas de sueño.

Este...si –comentó un tanto incomodo ante la perspectiva de sentarse junto al objeto de sus afectos – quería hablar contigo...

En verdad? – preguntó con sincera curiosidad- Sucedió algo malo?

No...no necesariamente – susurró de manera casi inaudible, mientras su mejillas se teñían nuevamente de un pálido color rosa, se limitó a mirar al suelo y quedarse en silencio por aproximadamente cinco minutos. La tensión en el ambiente era tal que podría haberse cortado con el filo de un papel...

Sirius...estas bien? – preguntó mientras sus ojos reflejaban preocupación – Últimamente estas raro... este ultimo mes te he visto sonrojarte mas veces que durante el resto del tiempo que llevamos en Hogwarts...-comentó en tono pensativo- Y no solo es eso...sino que ya casi no me hablas – comentó con un casi imperceptible dejo de amargura-Acaso...acaso te hice mal de alguna forma?- esta vez su suave vos estaba llena de miedo y tristeza – Sirius alzó la vista de repente, dispuesto a corregir los pensamientos del joven, sin embargo sintió que su corazón se detuvo al ver las orbes doradas llenas de lagrimas, lagrimas que pugnaban por correr libres.

Lo...lo siento- susurró con tristeza mientras silenciosas lagrimas danzaban por su pálida piel, sus ojos color miel brillaban mas que nunca por el efecto del llanto.

No...por favor... Remus, no – Susurró con angustia, secando las lagrimas del hombre lobo, quien lo miró azorado, pues los Marauders solo usan sus verdaderos nombres si se trata de un asunto muy serio…

No...no estás molesto conmigo? – Preguntó mientras que sus ojos, de por sí brillantes por las lagrimas que aun quedaban por derramar, relucieron con un halo de esperanza

Por... Por supuesto que no! – lo reprendió con ligereza, para luego aprisionarlo en un impulsivo abrazo, realmente la necesidad de hacer sentir seguro a Moony (-_Mi Moony!_ – Aclaró para si mismo en una forma bastante posesiva) resultaba aún mas fuerte que su razón; segundos después, ya mas conciente de las eventuales consecuencias de su impulsividad, se permitió sonrojarse con ligereza y romper el contacto, no de una manera abrupta, sino de una forma cuidadosa y llena de devoción

No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso – comentó el joven de cabellos claros mientras secaba frenéticamente sus ojos con el puño de la túnica del colegio, para luego obsequiarle una sonrisa de la mas sincera felicidad

Se produjo entre ellos un silencio, no uno incomodo, sino mas bien confortable, en el que se limitaron a contemplar el crepitar cada vez mas débil de la hoguera.

Remus...-Llamó el joven de cabello negro tinta, apartando su mirada de las llamas y enfocándola en el otro joven, el hombre lobo le sonrió con suavidad, animándolo a continuar. Sirius suspiró con algo de pesadez, contempló nuevamente esas orbes doradas que sabían despertaban sus mas intensos deseos y fantasías, juntó valor y prosiguió en su discurso – Hace unos momentos...Prongs no te ha mentido... Me gustaría hablar de algo importante contigo...

Pues...soy todo oídos – lo alentó con una sonrisa – Sabes que si tienes cualquier problema te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda...

Yo...-comenzó-bueno...yo...

Si...? – comentó el otro girando su cabeza un tanto a la izquierda, en un gesto bastante perruno de curiosidad

Yo...

Tu...?

Yo...

Tu...?

Yo...

Tu...?

Bueno...yo...yo...

Este...Padfoot...te das cuentas de que no estamos avanzando nada en esta cuestión, no? –señaló el joven de ojos ámbar

Lo sé...es que...es difícil – susurró, haciendo chocar la punta de ambos dedos índices en señal de nerviosismo

Bien...veamos...este asunto tiene que ver contigo, no? – Sirius asintió – También tiene que ver conmigo, no? – Sirius asintió enérgicamente-Mmmm...tiene que ver con Snape y la Casa de los gritos? – Sirius sintió una punzada de solo recordar el incídete del año anterior, negó rotundamente – Es que quieres que te ayude con un ejercicio que no te salió y quieres mi ayuda pero no la pides por que eres demasiado orgulloso! – Señaló de manera resuelta mientras apuntaba al joven Black con un dedo acusador, el joven en cuestión arqueo una ceja de manera incrédula y luego negó en la cabeza – En ese caso...realmente no tengo idea – comentó con una risita y rascándose distraídamente la nuca –En ese caso serías tan amable de ilustrarme? – comentó manteniendo su suave sonrisa.

Bueeeeno...esta bien!- Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Remus, el beso fue en inicio inocente, sencillamente bocas atrapadas en un suave roce, el joven Lupin se mantuvo quieto sin responder a la caricia. Finalmente, Sirius se apartó con lentitud, produciéndose un crudo silencio, ciertamente incomodo. El rostro de Remus mostraba una mueca indescifrable, que el joven de cabello negro consideró como un claro rechazo. No pudiendo soportarlo mas, se limitó a mirar al suelo.

Lo sabía...-pensó Black de manera alicaída, haciendo lo posible por no llorar frente a Remus – Prefiero guardar la poca dignidad que me queda, gracias...-Lentamente se incorporó de la butaca y comenzó a caminar rumbo al retrato de la dama gorda, dispuesto a desaparecer hasta que pudiera controlarse de nuevo...alrededor de un millón de años le parecía tiempo suficiente.

Sin embargo sus peregrinar se vio pospuesto por una mano en su muñeca, que lo obligó a darse vuelta y, automáticamente después por el contacto de suaves labios sobre los suyos propios, suaves labios que lo besaron, primero con ternura, timidez e inocencia, pero poco a poco tomando confianza y profundizando el beso, entusiasmado por esto el joven Black mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Remus, robándole un suave gemido, besaron se un poco mas y finalmente se separaron.

Su...supongo...- susurró mientras su rostro pálido se cubría de una ligera sombra de color carmín - ...que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que querías decirme...no? – El otro rió de manera estruendosa, provocando un rubor mas intenso en el joven Lupin

Supongo...- comentó mientras sus ojos brillaban por alguna magia desconocida – Y...que opinas?

He...supongo que fue lindo – comentó sonrojándose aun más

No me refiero a eso... – comentó rodando sus ojos, aunque sonrojado y complacido de si mismo – Sino a lo que te quería decir...

Es que...aún no me haz dicho nada... – susurró poniendo la mejor cara de inocencia que podía, convincente para el ojo poco entrenado...

Esperaba que captaras lo esencial del asunto...-comentó volviendo a sonrojarse, para el secreto deleite del chico lobo.

Verás es que soy de lento aprendizaje...-comentó poniendo una mueca bastante similar a la del guardaespaldas de Lucius Malfoy, Goyle – Sería bueno que me digas...

De acuerdo...pero si prometes que jamás volverás a hacer esa cara – comentó mientras un escalofrío descendió por su columna

Prometido – comentó con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar a un semblante un tanto mas serio –Entonces Pad...Sirius...me dirás el porqué de todo esto?

Rem...-comenzó pero automáticamente volvió a callar, suspiró profundamente y retomó la conversación- Esto es muy difícil para mi...así que por favor, antes de decir algo...déjame terminar

el otro se limitó a asentir

Remus, la verdad es que desde hace dos años...mas exactamente desde el día en que los chicos y yo nos transformamos en animagos...al momento de ver todo el sufrimiento que debía experimentar, algo cambió dentro de mi...algo nació dentro de mi...en ese entonces creí que era una especie de "amistad reforzada" – rió con algo de nostalgia y prosiguió, mientras el joven hombre lobo lo escuchaba con atención, sin emitir expresión alguna- como sea... después de ese día sentí que mi deber era protegerte de todo lo que quisiera hacerte daño...-nuevamente sonrió con nostalgia- el año pasado...no solo sentía que debía protegerte de quienes quisieran hacerte daño, sino protegerte del mundo, no sabes como hervían las venas cuando teníamos pociones y el estúpido del Profesor Asphodelus te hacía trabajar con Snape, me decía a mi mismo que debía alejarte de ese narizón de pelo grasiento y de esas claras miradas lujuriosas que te lanzaba casi todo el tiempo – Remus parpadeó con un aire sorprendido, ante la revelación de ser acosado por el alumno de Slytherin, el joven Black rió con suavidad – Si...supuse que no lo habías notado... yo sabía que Snape intentaría dañarte de algún modo, así que intenté algo para alejarlo...supongo que no necesitamos recordar eso...-ambos rehuyeron los ojos del otro, luego de al menos un minuto después volvieron a mirarse, y Sirius prosiguió – Durante ese mes en el que no me dirigiste la palabra (debo agregar que con perfecta razón) me sentí como la peor basura, intentando protegerte terminé haciéndote mas daño que cualquier otra persona...me dejé engañar a mi mismo, tratando de creer que toda la culpa fue de Snape...pero realmente no hubo otro culpable además de yo mismo...solo yo y mis celos...Y es que Remus...Te amo – los ojos del joven castaño tomaron el tamaño de galleons, el miedo se dibujo en su rostro, pero no era solo miedo, Sirius podía jurar que el miedo se mezclaba con la duda, y con algo del brillo que reconoció en sus propios ojos, los ojos de una persona enamorada – Te amo tanto que sencillamente no puedo soportar que alguien mas te vea de esa forma, que alguien mas te toque...y...bueno...supongo que ya has entendido mi punto...

Lo...lo dices enserio? –comentó mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Jamás hablé más enserio en mi vida- dijo con cara seria, acercándose lentamente al otro joven – Entonces...-comentó el joven de cabellos de ébano, como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque sus manos temblaban con ligereza- Qué opinas de todo esto?

Todo cuanto pudo ver fue el movimiento de una melena dorada, ojos de miel y suaves labios devorando los suyos con una pasión hasta ahora contenida. Remus deslizó sus manos por la sedosa melena de color tinta, mientras el joven Black abrazaba su pequeña cintura, dejando al otro sin la posibilidad de alejarse una pulgada...aunque realmente no es como si Remus planeara moverse de allí en la brevedad...

Sirius sentía como su cerebro se desconectaba y abandonaba este mundo, en un crucero de placeres prohibidos, las luces de la hoguera comenzaban a extinguirse, y comenzaba a hacer frío en la habitación, sin embargo, podía asegurar que era el momento mas feliz de su vida. Muy a su pesar tubo que estar de acuerdo con James...Definitivamente les agradecería al día siguiente!

FIN

N/A: Bien...helo aquí o.O , no es lo mejor que allá escrito (por no decir que es basura XD). He de reconocer demasiado Fluffy pero...que mas da XP

Como alguna nota de aclaración, cabe destacar que el libro que estaba leyendo Remus era "El silencio de los Corderos" , de la cual esta basada la película "El silencio de los inocentes" (con Jodie Foster y Anthony Hopkins) ya saben, la del caníbal y la agente del FBI XD

El Prof. Asphodelus no es nadie, solo lo inventé en base al asfodelo (ya saben, de la primer clase de Snape en La piedra filosofal)

Espero a nadie le moleste el que use los nombres en inglés de...The Marauders XD , es que estoy acostumbrado a leer fics sobre en ellos mas bien en inglés, por lo que me acostumbre a ellos XD (Gogo Prongs, Moony and Padfoot, Wormtail sucks XD)

Las/os invito a escribir un review con su opinión honesta ) , también me gustaría que me dijeran si tengo futuro en los fics HP, si me echan me voy XD

Como fuere, mis mejores deseos a ustedes

Nos vemos

Atentamente

Viosil Uab


End file.
